Tartaros's Blood
by kiti'stories
Summary: Tous les milles ans un être aux pouvoirs surpuissants est créé pour déduire Tartaros. Cependant après deux millénaires de sommeils l'entité se réveille. Kyle se retrouve propulsé dans un monde qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir découvrir. Entre mensonges et aventure, il devra apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs s'il veut survivre.
1. Découverte

**Hello tout le monde ! Donc voici ma première fic. On avait commencé l'écriture à deux, puis j'ai finalement continué seul, donc c'est pour ça que le style d'écriture change un peu en cour de route .**

 **Je voulais juste préciser que l'histoire se passe une vingtaine après les HOO et que je ne prends aucune des nouvelles sagas en compte (S'il y a des incohérences par rapport à celles-ci je m'en excuse je les lis pas encore lus *shame on me*. Donc n'hésitez pas à me prévenir comme ça je modifie).**

 **En tout cas je me suis beaucoup investit dans cette histoire donc j'espère que vous apprécierez. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (surtout si c'est une critique qui peut m'aider à m'améliorer).**

 **Normalement je publierai une fois par semaine les mercredis. Bon ba je vous laisse lire .**

 **Disclamer : L'univers appartient bien sûr à Rick Riordan mais les personnages sont de nous ! (En tout cas la majeure partie).**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **POV Kyle :**

Se calmer, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il se passerait la même chose que les 4 dernières fois et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas cette fois alors qu'il avait réussià se faire une amie, Sky. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait bien dans une ville, ça faisait quand même 2 ans qu'il s'y trouvait. Et il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher pour une vulgaire conne qui n'était pas capable de comprendre que sa mère était vraiment morte et que ce n'était pas une « excuse » comme elle le disait si bien pour pouvoir inspirer la pitié et la sympathie des autres :

 **« Non mais comment peux-tu oser lui dire ça, cria Sky, ça fait des années que je te connais et tu en as sortis des choses horribles mais là tu bats un record !**

 **-Mais je n'invente rien je suis persuadée qu'elle est encore vivante. Ma mère l'a rapidement connue et il m'a régulièrement dit qu'avant l'accouchement elle n'avait aucun souci de santé. Tout ça n'est qu'un stratagème pour s'attirer la pitié des gens. Tu ne veux juste pas assumé le fait qu'elle vous a abandonnée toi et ton père, affirma-t-elle, une moue victorieuse sur le visage.**

 **-Tu as vraiment un problème toi. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser à une idée aussi tordue ? Je n'y peux rien si MOI j'arrive à me faire des amis normalement. En quoi ma mère joue-t-elle dans le fait que tu ne sois qu'une fille trop mauvaise pour t'en faire ? »**

Ça y est, il l'a senti, il n'a pas réussi à se contenir. Il voyait déjà arriver les nuages.

 **« Ça n'a rien avoir avec moi et puis, je suis quelqu'un de très gentille et très aimée …Pas vrai ? S'alarma la source de la future catastrophe »**

Elle regarda l'assemblée qui s'amassait déjà autour d'eux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Toutes les personnes présentes se regardaient plutôt gênée pour la jeune fille qui se retrouvait seule.

 **« Tu vois personne n'est avec toi, tu es hypocrite et égoïste. Qui voudrait d'une amie comme toi ? Cracha Kyle au nez de son ennemie. »**

Plus il criait plus l'orage grossissait. D'ailleurs certains élèves commençaient à jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à celui-ci. Le tonnerre venait de gronder.

 **« Et comment peux-tu expliquer que depuis le jour où tu es arrivé les personnes qui m'appréciaient m'ont complètement oubliée, d'après ce que je viens de voir, pour commencer à te fréquenter. Ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est à cause de la soi-disant mort de ta mère. J'en suis sûre !**

 **\- C'est sûrement grâce à son charme naturel, dit Sky en partant dans un fou rire nerveux**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas possible mais quand vas-tu arrêter avec ça ! Je n'ai pas inventé cette histoire glauque ! Hurla Kyle, s'énervant violemment contre la jeune fille qui n'allait pas tarder à payer son insolence et son imagination un peu trop... débordante dirons-nous. »**

C'est à ce moment-là que l'orage décida de s'attaquer au lycée. Seule particularité ; il ne s'abattait que sur le bâtiment, déclenchant ainsi les cris et l'étonnement de tous ceux qui étaient présent. Très vite tout le monde est allé s'abriter, seul Sky et Kyle étaient restés là où ils étaient. Il savait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et que son père allait être au courant, il lui annoncerait alors qu'ils allaient déménager à l'autre bout de l'État ou même du pays. Il pouvait voir Sky qui le regardait étrangement, elle avait d'ailleurs pâli à une vitesse étonnante. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, s'excusa et parti elle aussi en un clin d'œil.

C'était fini. Il avait perdu la seule amie sincère qu'il avait réussis à se faire depuis des années. Elle allait le prendre pour un monstre.

* * *

 **POV Sky :**

C'était impossible, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle s'était pourtant entraînée avec sa mère de nombreuses fois mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire de la magie sans incantation, alors faire de la magie instinctive c'était improbable. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

 **« Maman ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Viens à moi Hécate ! J'ai besoin de toi, et pourune fois j'aimerai que tu fasses un minimum de choses pour remplir ton rôle de mère. Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais ton temps à t'occuper de tes enfants hein... Bon tu viens ou tu veux que j'énumère toutes les fois où j'ai eu besoin de toi et où tu n'étais pas là ? Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Alors je vais commencer par la fois où... Dit négligemment Sky, attendant l'apparition de sa chère mère qui n'allait pas tarder.**

 **\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas envie de t 'entendre t'apitoyer sur ton sort toute la journée. Estime-toi déjà heureuse que je t'apprenne à te servir de tes pouvoirs. S'agaça Hécate.**

 **\- Ah enfin j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais … Mère, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien ma fille. Mais je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas appelée pour prendre de mes nouvelles surtout que je suis persuadée que tu n'en as rien à faire.**

 **\- Mais non enfin, ne le prends pas comme ça mère. Mais il est vrai que je t'ai appelée pour une toute autre raison. Tu as sûrement dû sentir la force magique qui s'est produite ici il y a quelques heures. Serait-ce possible que j'ai pratiqué de la magie instinctive ? S'enquit Sky, somme toute curieuse de voir ses facultés se développer à cette vitesse.**

 **\- Bien évidement que je l'ai ressenti. J'ai d'abord été très étonnée que tu puisses contrôler autant de magie. Bien que je ne doute pas que tu sois dotée de grands pouvoirs, mais je ne pensais pas que tu les développerais aussi rapidement, en quelques mois. Mais, en me penchant d'un peu plus près sur cette manifestation magique, je me suis rendue compte que tu n'en étais pas la source et que c'était en fait un jeune garçon.**

 **\- Un demi-dieu ? C'est étrange... Si j'avais été dans le même lycée qu'un demi-dieu Chiron m'aurait contacté pour que je l'amène avec moi lors des prochaines vacances. Pensa Sky.**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir tu veux ? Étrangement, et même moi je ne pourrais te l'expliquer, cette personne n'est qu'un mortel. Enfin, pour le moment …**

 **\- Comment ça ? C'est impossible, se renfrogna la brune qui ne comprenait décidément pas.**

 **\- C'est un mystère et c'est pour cela que tu devrais l'amener à la colonie des sangs-mêlés.**

 **\- Mais mère les prochaines vacances sont dans un mois ! Et vous savez bien que, s'il a manifesté ses pouvoirs les monstres vont se ruer sur lui. ! Désespéra Sky.**

 **\- C'est pour cela que tu dois t'y rendre immédiatement. Je préviendrais ton père. Lui répondit Hécate, décidément bien ennuyée par cette conversation.**

 **-Mais qui est cette personne ?**

 **-Il me semble que c'est l'ami avec qui je te vois souvent traîner... Kyle je crois.**

 **-KYLE ?! »**

* * *

 **POV Kyle :**

 **« Et vous voulez un sac avec cela ? Demanda Kyle en encaissant les articles.**

 **-Oui s'il vous plaît.**

 **-Merci bien, passez une bonne fin de journée. Au revoir**

 **-Au revoir. Lui répondit poliment le client »**

Ça faisait deux heures qu'il avait fini les cours et commencé son travail. Il avait trouvé un job de caissier dans un magasin de pâtisserie et travaillait après les cours et trois week-end par mois, avec Sky habituellement. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontré deux ans plus tôt et étaient devenus amis. Mais sans grand étonnement elle n'était pas venue travailler. Il finissait dans une demi-heure et stressait par avance pour son retour chez lui. Il savait évidement que son père était au courant de l'accident de l'orage de la matinée, avec son statut de proviseur, ses employés lui en avaient sûrement parlé. Et dans les trois jours qui suivront il déménagera. Encore une fois.

 **« Euh jeune homme ?**

 **-Oui excusez-moi j'étais dans mes pensées. Lança Kyle avec un sourire forcé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que vous auriez des billes de céramiques s'il vous plaît ? Interrogea sa cliente.**

 **-Oui bien sur quelle quantité vous faut-il ?**

 **-Et bien de quoi remplir une tarte standard je pense …**

 **-Vous devriez prendre celui-ci, ça devrait suffire.**

 **-Merci beaucoup.**

 **-C'est normal. Ça vous fera 9,99. Lui demanda Kyle »**

La jeune femme lui tendit l'argent.

 **« Merci bien. Passez une bonne fin journée. Au revoir.**

 **-Au revoir. »**

Il regarda sa montre : 19H49. Il ne restait plus que onze minutes avant que le magasin ne ferme. Onze minutes avant qu'il ne soit obligé de rentrer chez lui et d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir tout recommencer, une nouvelle fois. Et qu'il ….

 **« SKY ?! »**

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées il vit sa meilleure amie arriver en courant en finissant par un magnifique dérapage comme elle les faisait tout le temps. Sauf que cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, elle était habillée d'un haut d'armure à la grec.

 **« Sky !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Et habillée comme ça en plus ! S'étonna le brun.**

 **-Kyle il faut vraiment qu'on ait une discussion … »**

Elle se retourna, cria une phrase incompréhensible en levant ses mains en l'air, et une bulle apparut autour d'elle juste au moment où l'énorme massue d'un gigantesque monstre bleue s'abattit sur elle.

Effectivement il lui fallait des explications. Et de toute urgence.

 **« Tu vas attendre qu'il m'écrase ou tu vas m'aider à le tuer ?!**

 **-Euuuuuuhhh … Lui répondit son ami, désemparé.**

 **-Mais réagis putain !**

 **-Mais avec quoi tu veux que je le tue ? Hein ?! Avec des boules de feux ?! Lança ironiquement Kyle.**

 **-Haha très marrant ! Putain ! En fait t'es grave plus con que ce que je croyais ! T'es dans un magasin de pâtisserie prends un couteau ! Hurla Sky qui se débattait pour les faire survivre. »**

Durant leur très cordiale échange le géant bleu avait réussi à briser le champ de force et avait commencé à attaquer la jeune fille qui se déplaçait et esquivait les attaques brutales et lestes du monstre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa meilleure amie était aussi souple et rapide, elle qui était toujours brute et très peu délicate.

Il voyait que même avec le poignard doré qu'elle tenait et la position de combat qu'elle maintenait coûte que coûte elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. La chose qu'elle avait fait apparaître autour d'elle avait l'air de l'avoir beaucoup fatiguée. Kyle réagit enfin et se rua au rayon ustensile pour prendre le plus de couteau qui pouvaient tenir dans sa main. Il se concentra le plus possible puis lança le couteau et toucha exactement l'endroit qu'il visait. Il sautilla de joie tout content de lui. Son amie fut si surprise par son cri de joie et son lancer qu'elle se stoppa dans son mouvement et le regarda avec étonnement. Le monstre bleu, lui, ne fut pas très intéressé ni par le cri ni par le couteau qui était planté dans son avant-bras. Sky se prit alors un coup de massue qui l'envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres, son corps gisait, inerte, sur le sol. Furieux Kyle se mit à lancer un par un tous les couteaux qu'il avait dans les mains tout en insultant rageusement le géant face à lui. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il ne lançait plus des couteaux mais des flèches argentées qu'il envoyait à une vitesse ahurissante. Un halo argenté lui aussi commençait à l'entourer. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le magasin de pâtisserie et ceux aux alentours étaient complètement vide les autres mortels ayant cru voir un énorme grizzli.

 **« Crèves enculé ! »**

Et c'est sur ces merveilleuses paroles que Kyle envoya une dernière flèche et que le monstre explosa dans une immense gerbe dorée. Kyle se précipita alors vers Sky qui jonchait sur le sol du centre commercial. Il prit rapidement son pouls pour voir si son cœur battait toujours. Elle était en vie mais son pouls était fuyant et devenait de plus en plus lent. Une force invisible le poussa à mettre ses mains à peu près au niveau de son cœur et une vive lumière apparut

Tout d'un coup la jeune fille se réveillât et reprit son souffle qui avait presque disparut.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sky**

 **-On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en parler là j'entends des bruits au rez-de- chaussé et j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment humains, lui répondit Kyle. »**

Et effectivement on pouvait entendre des bruits sourd sous leurs pieds.

 **« J'ai peut-être une solution mais ça va être très douloureux.**

 **-Je pense que de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Se désola Kyle.**

 **-Donne-moi ta main alors. »**

Alors qu'il approchait sa main de celle de sa meilleure amie une horde de monstres surgit soudain par les escalators centraux. Une fois leurs mains en contacts, les yeux de Skydevinrent complètement blancs et elle se mit à crier une phrase d'une autre langue à de multiples reprises. Il sentit alors une horrible douleur le transpercer et toutes ses forces le quitter, alors qu'il se sentait complètement exténué il sentit un objet glacé lui rentrer dans la hanche. Et dans un ultime cri il vit le paysage changer. Le centre commercial était devenu un gigantesque pré où poussait de nombreuses fraises. Enfin, il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **POV Sky :**

Une fois arrivée dans l'immense champs elle s'étala sur l'herbe. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais réussi un sort de cette ampleur. Et même si elle avait drainé l'énergie de son meilleur ami elle se sentait complètement vidée. Au bout de quelques minutes, se rendant compte que Kyle n'avait toujours pas parlé elle poussa difficilement sur ses bras pour réussir à s'assoir. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était présent pour venir l'aider. Finalement elle repéra son ami étendu dans un plan de fraise avec un poignard planté dans son ventre.

Poussée par une énergie nouvelle elle se releva le plus vite possible et accouru au près du jeune brun. Après un rapide examens sur l'état de son ami elle compris qu'il avait été atteint très gravement, la lame ayant atteint son foie. Elle s'avait que ça n'allait signifier qu'une chose : elle allait perdre son meilleur ami. Sous l'effet de la panique elle se décida alors à enlever le poignard du corps inerte du jeune homme. Elle se mit ensuite à crier pour demander à qui pourrait l'entendre dans l'espoir qu'on aide son ami mortellement touché. Alors qu'elle enlevait son armure pour déchirer un morceau de son t-shirt pour faire compression sur la blessure dans l'espoir que cela changerait quelque chose elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand elle vu la plaie commencer à rétrécir lentement.

Elle resta alors béate pendant quelques minutes fixa sans ciller la blessure devenir de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une fine cicatrice et enfin disparaître. En état de choc elle ne comprit qu'au bout de quelques temps que son meilleur ami était passé de l'état de futurs résidents des Enfers à l'état de grande énigme qui remettait en question beaucoup de ses certitudes. Son adrénaline étant finalement redescendu elle ressentit alors les contres-coups de son agitation qui s'additionnait à la fatigue d'avoir autant pratiquer la magie. Elle s'évanoui alors, non sans voir un grand homme approcher et qui semblait être recouvert d'yeux des pieds à la tête.

* * *

 **POV Kyle :**

Durant son sommeil il eut de nombreuses visions, comme sa mère accouchant tout en jurant qu'elle était prête à se sacrifiée. Puis le décor se changea en une grande étendue rouge sang où le ciel n'était que des nuages et où un monstre cent fois plus gros que celui qui les avaient attaqués placidement surgissait au loin en criant divers ordres. C'est sur un dernier cris du géant qu'il se réveillât en sursaut et donna un coup de tête à une jeune fille qui lui épongeait le front et qui s'avéra être sa meilleure amie.

 **« Putain mais jusqu'au bout tu vas essayer de me tuer toi ! Lui cria la jeune fille.**

 **-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes nous ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.**

 **\- Kyle, bienvenue à la colonie des sang-mêlé. »**

* * *

 **TADAAM !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bonne semaine !**


	2. Rencontre

**Hello tout le monde ! Cette semaine le chapitre est plus court et moins** **intéressant que les autres (Enfin à mon avis ^^), mais il est important pour poser les bases de l'histoire. D'ailleur pour info l'intrigue commencera réellement à partir du chapitre 4/5 ...**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner cotre avis !**

 **P.S : Désolé de poster un peu tard mais je suis en pleine révision et ça mets complètement sorti de la tête _ .**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **POV Kyle :**

 **« Où ça ?**

 **\- La colonie des sang mêlés … lui répéta Sky pour la vingtième fois.**

 **\- Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai vu créer un champ de force, combattre un monstre et que tu nous as téléporté dans un champ que tu vas me faire croire que je viens d'arriver dans un livre. J'ai beau être un peu débile tu ne va quand même pas me faire gober n'importe quoi….**

 **\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais je peux te jurer sur le Styx que ce que je te dis est vrai.**

 **\- Mais c'est impossible Sky. Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tout ce qu'on a lu pendant des années, tout est vrai ?!**

 **\- L'auteur était en fait un des meilleurs amis mortels de Percy.**

 **\- Non mais arrête de te moquer de moi. On se ment jamais alors ne commence pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait.**

 **\- Justement tu sais très bien que je ne te mentirais pas ... »**

Kyle doutait. En même temps il savait que Sky ne lui mentirai jamais. Et puis il est vrai que la description de l'Hyperboréen du livre correspondait beaucoup au monstre qu'il avait tué. Et puis ça expliquerai beaucoup de choses qu'il avait vécu depuis sa naissance.

 **« Et comment tu peux me prouver ça ? dit quand même Kyle. »**

Sa meilleure amie leva alors sa main, récita une phrase et une boule de feu se forma alors au dessus de sa paume.

 **« Ça ne prouve rien ça, juste que tu as des pouvoirs magiques mais ça je l'avais déjà compris.**

 **\- Mais putain ! T'es chiant toi ! Et si j'appelle ma mère est-ce que tu me croiras ?**

 **\- Et qui est-ce si je peux me le permettre ta mère fictive ?**

 **\- C'est Hécate.**

 **\- Ben voyons tu te n'es pas foulée toi : pouvoirs/Hécate te connaissant t'aurai pu trouver mieux …**

 **\- Mais sérieux ! Je te jure que le je suis à deux doigts de t'envoyer la boule de feu dans la tête !**

 **\- Bon, et si on part du principe que nous sommes bien dans un livre …**

 **\- On n'est pas dans un livre je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois !**

 **\- Oui bon, passons. Si on part de ce principe quel est mon … parent divin ? C'est vraiment bizarre de dire ça …**

 **\- Ben comment dire … Je sais que ça ne joue pas en ma faveur mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Le seul moyen de le savoir est que ton parent divin se manifeste.**

 **\- A ouais d'accord c'est sûr que ça m'aide beaucoup pour te croire … Et je te rappelle juste qu'il y a un petit problème jeune fille … JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMI-DIEU ! Mon père est bien en vie et ma mère est bien ma mère ! »**

La jeune brune remit une mèche derrière son oreille et regarda le sol.

 **« Et bien … C'est la qu'il y a un petit problème. D'après ma mère tu es un mortel …**

 **\- Comme par hasard …**

 **\- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. D'après ma mère, et elle est formelle tu n'es pas un demi-dieu et je peux t'assurer que personne ne comprend. Même Chiron …**

 **\- Attends, je rêve ou tu viens bien de parler de Chiron ! LE VRAI Chiron ! Enfin, si on considère que toute ton histoire est vraie. »**

Sky eu un petit sourire. Elle avait vu la petite étincelle qui avait traverse son regard. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait réussis à le convaincre avec son argument.

 **« Possible, le nargua-t-elle, mais pour le rencontrer il va falloir que j'entendes les mots magiques … »**

Son meilleur ami eu un petit sourire et ils se regardèrent avec un sous entendu.

 **« A bon ? Les quels, demanda Kyle avec un grand sourire.**

 **\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, jeune homme, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle …**

 **\- Bon, d'accord … Tu as raison. Ça va tu es contente ? Je l'ai dit … »**

Les deux amis passèrent alors devant un grand terrain de volleyball et Kyle demanda à sa meilleure amie :

 **« Et toi depuis combien de temps est tu au courant que ta mère est une déesse ?**

 **-Depuis toujours, mon père est un demi-dieu fils d'Athéna. Je suis née à la Nouvelle Rome. Depuis mes 10 ans je viens ici pendant les vacances.**

 **-Mais, je connais ton père, je suis venu chez toi beaucoup de fois, dit le jeune brun totalement désorienté.**

 **-Oui merci, je suis au courant Kyle … Quand j'ai eu l'âge de rentrer au collège ma meilleure amie et moi on a convaincu nos parents de nous laisser vivre chez les mortels et aller à leurs écoles.**

 **-C'est qui ? Non ne me dit pas que c'est ….**

 **-Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas cette folle qui prétendait que ta mère était toujours en vie. Dit-elle en souriant. Je suis devenue amie avec elle juste parce qu'Indiana a dû repartir à la nouvelle Rome.**

 **-Indiana … C'est bizarre comme prénom.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai … dit la jeune brune. »**

Sky était une jolie fille dans son genre. Elle était plutôt grande mais très mince. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de s'empiffrer constamment. Elle avait des yeux gris qui lui venaient de ses origines athéniennes et de long cheveux brun foncés et bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux bas des omoplates. Elle les coiffait souvent en chignons ou en tresses qu'elle laissait pendre sur une de ses épaules, mais elle les laissait le plus souvent retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Et malgré son visage d'ange et son grand sourire, elle arborait souvent des T-shirt a moitié déchiré à l'effigie de groupes de rocks connues seulement par elle et son meilleur ami. Ils s'accompagnaient souvent d'un jean usé et de bottes militaires. Elle était à la limite du punk mais mettais parfois des robes très féminines qui contrastaient fortement avec son look habituel.

 **« Pourquoi a-t-elle dû partir ? demanda curieusement son meilleur ami.**

 **-Il y a eu un problème à la Nouvelle Rome. Son père a dû y retourner en urgence pour aider à la construction.**

 **-Donc elle aussi c'est une demi-déesse grec ou elle est romaine ?**

 **-Techniquement elle est grecque. Mais son cas est plutôt unique, … Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »**

Pendant qu'elle parlait Sky rattrapa un ballon de volley qu'elle fit rouler dans ses mains, pensive. Alors qu'elle allait renvoyer la balle au joueur elle vit la personne qui attendait pour réceptionner et eu un petit sourire.

 **« Liam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là t'es pas censé être en cour à cette période de l'année toi ? »**

Liam était un jeune homme d'une beauté certaine. Il était surement un Aphrodite ou un Apollon. Il était grand, plus que Kyle. Et malgré ses cheveux blonds caramels et ses yeux marrons verts qui lui donnait un air de surfeur Californien, il avait une peau pâle pour un mois de Mai. Son maillot de basket faisait ressortir ses muscles, qui prouvait l'entrainement qu'il suivait depuis de nombreuses années. Il dégageait l'assurance des personnes qui se savent belles et charismatiques. Cependant on pouvait dénoté dans son air quasiment arrogant un côté gêné et fragile en présence de la jeune Sky

 **« Je peux te retourner la question Hermione.**

 **-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sérieux c'était marrant quand on avait cinq ans mais plus maintenant … Je suis sûre que tu va bien t'entendre avec Kyle vous avez le même humour pourrie … Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question …**

 **-Kyle ? Si ça t'intéresse on est samedi et c'est l'anniversaire d'Indiana demain donc je passe le week-end ici comme elle a dû venir à la colonie.**

 **-Kyle c'est lui, dit la brune en pointant du doigt son meilleur ami du doigt. »**

Puis elle enlaça le jeune homme en lâchant le ballon qu'elle tenait toujours et en lançant un regard de défis au jeune blond. Kyle surpris par ce geste eu un moment d'incompréhension avant de comprendre la démarche de son amie et de mettre une main autour de sa taille en prenant un air sur de lui.

 **« Salut, dit maladroitement le jeune brun en lui faisant un signe de main. »**

Liam regarda Sky puis Kyle puis à nouveau Sky et enfin leurs mains qui étaient à présent nouées.

 **« Mouais salut, lui répondit-il en essayant de cacher sans grande réussite son air renfrogné.**

 **-Bon ben on va y aller je n'ai pas fini de lui faire visiter le camp. »**

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent alors du groupe toujours mains dans la mains, Sky avait récupéré le ballon et Kyle les fit tourner derrière le bungalow des Aphrodite pour faire en sorte que les joueurs de volley ne puissent pas les voir de l'à où ils étaient.

 **« C'était quoi ça ? lui demanda Kyle**

 **-Rien, lui répondit la jeune brune en rougissant et en regardant le sol.**

 **-Je rêve où tu t'es servis de moi comme excuse pour te défiler … la réprimanda en souriant le jeune mortel.**

 **-Nan mais ce n'est pas ça, enfin un peu, mais tu peux pas comprendre …**

 **-MOI je ne peux pas TE comprendre c'est la meilleure ça, tu me la fais pas à moi, dit-il en se mettant à rire.**

 **-Mais il faut me comprendre, il est gentil et tout, il est beau je dis pas le contraire mais tu vois il veut sortir avec moi depuis que je suis toute petite et moi j'ai pas du tout envie …**

 **-Ou tu ne te sens pas prête surtout oui …**

 **-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Et le problème est que c'est comme le petit frère d'Indiana alors j'ai peur de le rembarrer tu comprends ?**

 **-Mais laisse-moi deviner ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème ?**

 **-On est sortis ensemble il y a quelques années avoua-t-elle**

 **-J'en étais sur, cria Kyle tout content.**

 **-Mais c'était un pauvre type il était égoïste et prétentieux. J'en pouvais plus de lui c'était devenu un vrai beauf. Alors je l'ai quitté …**

 **-Et depuis il veut te convaincre de te remettre avec lui c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui, donc tu me pardonne de t'avaloir fait passer pour mon petit ami devant toute la colonie ? lui demanda la jeune fille en lui faisant des yeux larmoyant »**

Kyle se mit à rire, lui donna un petit coup de poing et lui répondit pour se moquer d'elle :

 **« Bien sur mon amour viens là que je t'embrasse, dit-il avant de faire semblant de vouloir l'enlacer. »**

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment comme des gamins en se bagarrant et riant sans même se rendre compte que Liam était venu à leur rencontre.

 **« Hum Hum ! »**

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en sursautant.

 **« Putain tu m'a fait peur, cria Sky.**

 **-Désole, lui répondit le jeune homme blond toujours un peu renfrogné.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Je voulais la balle mais je vais vous laisser entre vous, lui répondit-il**

 **-Tiens ! dit précipitamment la jeune fille en lui envoyant ledit ballon »**

Au moment de prendre le ballon Liam regarda les cheveux de Kyle et s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il eu l'air d'avoir beugué. Merde se dit Kyle j'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux, avant de passer sa main dans ceux-ci. Ce qui attira le regard de sa meilleure amie sur le haut de son crane qui s'arrêta dans son mouvement elle aussi.

 **« Je me doutais bien que tu étais spécial parce que tu arrivais à me supporter mais la ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer … fit la jeune fille. »**

Et effectivement au dessus de la tête de Kyle était apparue le fameux logo déterminant son parent divin. Il représentait un arc barré d'une flèche. Cependant un second logo était lui aussi apparu. Représentant un croissant de lune.

* * *

 **Et voila !**

 **Je voulais juste préciser que j'ai fait des descriptions intentionnellement vague, histoire que tout le monde puisse se faire sa propre idée du physique des persos (tout en suivant quelques traits tout de même).**

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Bonne semaine !**


End file.
